


where she went

by storiesfortravellers



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Angst, Closure, F/F, Fix-It, Sara Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-07
Updated: 2015-09-07
Packaged: 2018-04-19 12:43:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4746878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesfortravellers/pseuds/storiesfortravellers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sara and Nyssa talk about the past. Some angst, some comfort.</p>
            </blockquote>





	where she went

Nyssa turned quickly at the sound of feet landing on the window sill.

Her eyes went wide.

“I — I can’t….” Sara said, stepping inside.

“You can’t stay. Yes, I know.” Nyssa continued to stare at her, bewildered.

“So you’ve heard.”

Nyssa nodded.

“I’m leaving in the morning. But I wanted to… we never got to say good-bye. And I know, I owe you a lot more than a good-bye—”

“It’s all right. I’m just happy you’re here,” Nyssa said, calm now, but still keeping her distance.

“I heard that you left Nanda Parbat. Because of me. I’m sorry.”

“Unnecessary. I left because my father betrayed me, and then again because Malcolm’s stench took over the place.”

Sara smiled. “I never would have guessed I’d see the day.”

Nyssa’s lips tightened. “If there’s one thing I regret…. If I had been able to see my father for what he was, the League for what it was, earlier… if I knew what it was like to live as I choose… I would have left with you. I wouldn’t have asked … I wouldn’t have told you to keep killing for my father. We would have….”

Sara stepped closer. “I never would have asked you to leave.”

“Because you knew I was too—”

“Because I loved you too much to ask you to give up everything for me.”

“But I would have,” Nyssa said, anger seeping into her voice. “I should have,” she corrected herself, voice rough, sad.

The silence hung heavy for a moment.

“But I am proud of the warrior you’ve become,” Nyssa added, looking down.

Sara gave half a smile and moved toward Nyssa, put her hand on Nyssa’s shoulder, delicately ran a thumb up Nyssa’s neck to her jaw. “When we met, I thought you were the strongest person I had ever met. But you’re even stronger now. So I’m proud too.”

Nyssa smiled back. She leaned in, kissed Sara, hands moving to her waist, lips pressing, heat, hunger.

Nyssa stepped back then, and Sara kept her eyes closed for a long second. Finally, she opened them.

“I’ll miss you,” Sara said.

“I always miss you. But I am grateful. You keep coming back.” Nyssa raised an eyebrow, almost smirking.

Sara grinned. “I’ll plan to keep it up.”


End file.
